Amore und Liebe
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Sometimes Germany hates himself. Well not himself per se but the part of him that is the Holy Roman Empire, he has Italys love.  Germany knows he is HRE but Italy doesn't.  Onesided GermanyxItaly Holy Roman EmpirexItaly


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**Fourth!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Sometimes Germany really hates himself.

Well not himself per se but a part of him.

He ignored Italys calls to him for the first time since they had become friends. All he wanted to do now was to get home and suffer in peace.

Once he was home he saw Hungary, Austria, and Prussia there. He did a soundless snarl. Of course Austria would tell of his intent to Hungary and Prussia would find out.

"So how was your date West? Italy say yes?" Prussia cackled.

Austria hushed Prussia and turned to Germany, hiding a book behind his back. "Listen Germany…"he began only for Ludwig to walk right past him until he got to his room and slammed the door behind him and locking it.

He then realized that he was still holding the box where the ring was and gave it a look of disgust before throwing it across the room not caring where it landed.

He pulled off his tie and his jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair for once not folding it carefully.

He had lost again. To _him._

To the Holy Roman Empire.

Or rather his former self.

Germany slumped onto his bed and sighed. This feeling. It was clear to him what this was.

Jealously.

He had no reason to be jealous. The Holy Roman Empire had fallen and died. He was Germany now not the Holy Roman Empire. Almost no one even knew who he was. Germany was alive and kicking. He had power and almost anything else he wanted.

Except Italys love.

Holy Roman Empire had that.

"_I…I'm sorry Germany but I can't except. I'm still waiting for the Holy Roman Empire. I'm sorry."_

Germany burrowed his face into his hands.

"Why?" he whispered into the dark and empty room. "Why can't you see that he is gone. Gone and dead. I'm here. And I love you Feliciano."

The moment he found out that Italy had been a boy not a girl the part of him that used to be the Holy Roman Empire backed off and Germany had fooled himself into believing that he was gone for good.

But he came back. He was too stubborn to die the first time and he was still too stubborn to go away and leave Germany in peace.

"_As long as Italy loves me I will not go anywhere."_

Germany looked up and he saw a familiar person. Himself as a child dressed in a black cloak and a black hat on top of his head.

"You are dead. You should be gone." Germany snarled.

Holy Roman Empire cocked his head to the side. _"I thought I just said that I will stay as long as Italy loves me."_

"You left the moment you found out he was a guy."

"_True but I came back. It doesn't matter to me really. Why do you care anyway? It's evident he doesn't love you but me."_

Germany snarled again but what could he do? It was just a vision in his mind and he couldn't attack that part of himself. He had tried multiple times to rid himself of him but it never worked. There were guards blocking him from entering that part of his mind and keeping him from destroying it.

"_Just give up. He'll never love you."_

Before Germany could retort Holy Roman Empire disappeared back into the depths of his mind.

Sighing once more Germany buried his face in his hands and stayed in that position for a long time.

* * *

Holy Roman Empire walked swiftly unseen and unheard by everyone, his destination clear in his mind.

He ghosted through the walls until he reached the bedroom where he wished to go. There. There was Italy fast asleep.

There were tear trails on his face showing that he had cried himself to sleep.

Holy Roman Empire sighed and reached out to brush his hand against Italys face only for him to fall through, he couldn't touch him.

He smiled and leaned down to Italys ear _"No matter how many years go by Italia. I'll always love you more than anyone in the world."_

**Hope you guys liked this one.**

**Any questions leave them in a review.**

**Unless I get more inspiration this is staying as a oneshot.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
